1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor suitable for a compressor, and a compressor with the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a core wire formed by twisting a plurality of aluminum wires by predetermined length from end surfaces thereof is used for a motor of a compressor. In order to connect the core wire to a terminal of the compressor, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1997-180770 discloses a method of providing a fitting hole extending in the axial direction in a main body of a rod shape conducting terminal made of aluminum, forming a cutout portion communicating with the fitting hole in a part of an outer circumference thereof, inserting a core wire into the fitting hole, heating from the upper side of the cutout portion so as to melt at least an edge of the cutout portion, and fixing and connecting the core wire and the main body by the welding.
However, with this method, the aluminum wires and the terminal main body are insufficiently combined at an inner circumference on the radially opposite side of the cutout portion of the terminal main body, so that conductivity is deteriorated. Electric resistance is increased in a part where the both are in contact with each other, so that an amount of heat generation is increased. As a result, there is a possibility that burnout of the motor is caused.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,458 discloses a method of inserting a core wire portion of an electric wire into a wire insertion hole provided in a wire connecting portion of a connection terminal, and crimping the wire connecting portion around the full outer circumference thereof uniformly in the radial direction by a full-circumferential crimping device so as to connect the electric wire and the connection terminal. When the air remains in closed space in a deeper part of the wire insertion hole where the core wire portion of the electric wire is crimped in a semi-sealed type motor using this method, pressure of the remaining gas is increased in accordance with a temperature increase inside a motor casing. Thereby, the electric wire is moved in the direction of dropping off the wire insertion hole of the connection terminal, so as to cause a problem that contact resistance is increased.